pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tangela
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |evointo=Tangrowth |gen=Generation I |species=Vine Pokémon |egg1=Grass |body=07 |type=Grass |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=77.2 lbs. |metweight=35.0 kg |ability=Chlorophyll Leaf Guard |dw=Regenerator |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Tangela (Japanese: モンジャラ Monjara) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Tangela is a Vine Pokémon. Its body is covered with blue vines covered with tiny hairs that grow to give the impression that Tangela is circular in shape. Two big eyes are all people see inside the vines and there are no visible arms. It also wears two red shoes that poke out of the vines. Special abilities Tangela can have the ability Chlorophyll or the ability Leaf Guard. Chlorophyll causes Tangela's Speed to rise when it is sunny. Leaf Guard grants Tangela immunity to status effects when it is sunny. It is shrouded in blue vines. No one has seen the face hidden behind this growth of vines. Evolution Tangela evolves into Tangrowth when it learns the move AncientPower at level 33. Or when taught the move AncientPower and then leveled up. Game info Game locations |redblue=Route 21 |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Safari Zone |yrarity=Rare |goldsilver=Route 21, 28, 44, Mt. Silver |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 21, 28, 44, Mt. Silver |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Route 21, Treasure Beach |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Great Marsh |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 21, 28, 44, Mt. Silver |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Route 13, Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Uncommon |xy=Friend Safari |xyrarity=Uncommon }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=The whole body is swathed with wide vines that are similar to seaweed. The vines sway as it walks. |yellow=Its identity is obscured by masses of thick, blue vines. The vines are said to never stop growing. |gold=The vines that cloak its entire body are always jiggling. They effectively unnerve its foes. |silver=It tangles any moving thing with its vines. Their subtle shaking is ticklish if you get ensnared. |crystal=During battle, it constantly moves the vines that cover its body in order to annoy its opponent. |ruby=Tangela's vines snap off easily if they are grabbed. This happens without pain, allowing it to make a quick getaway. The lost vines are replaced by newly grown vines the very next day. |sapphire=Tangela's vines snap off easily if they are grabbed. This happens without pain, allowing it to make a quick getaway. The lost vines are replaced by newly grown vines the very next day. |emerald=Its vines snap off easily and painlessly if they are grabbed, allowing it to make a quick getaway. The lost vines are replaced by new growth the very next day. |firered=Blue plant vines cloak the Pokémon's identity in a tangled mass. It entangles anything that gets close. |leafgreen=The whole body is swathed with wide vines that are similar to seaweed. The vines sway as it walks. |diamond=It is shrouded by blue vines. No one has seen the face hidden behind this growth of vines. |pearl=It is shrouded by blue vines. No one has seen the face hidden behind this growth of vines. |platinum=The blue vines shrouding its body are covered in a growth of fine hair. It is known to be ticklish. |heartgold=The vines that cloak its entire body are always jiggling. They effectively unnerve its foes. |soulsilver=It tangles any moving thing with its vines. Their subtle shaking is ticklish if you get ensnared. |black=The blue vines shrouding its body are covered in a growth of fine hair. It is known to be ticklish. |white=The blue vines shrouding its body are covered in a growth of fine hair. It is known to be ticklish. |black 2=The blue vines shrouding its body are covered in a growth of fine hair. It is known to be ticklish. |white 2=The blue vines shrouding its body are covered in a growth of fine hair. It is known to be ticklish. |x=Many writhing vines cover it, so its true identity remains unknown. The blue vines grow its whole life long. |y=It tangles any moving thing with its vines. Their subtle shaking is ticklish if you get ensnared. |or=Tangela's vines snap off easily if they are grabbed. This happens without pain, allowing it to make a quick getaway. The lost vines are replaced by newly grown vines the very next day. |as=Tangela's vines snap off easily if they are grabbed. This happens without pain, allowing it to make a quick getaway. The lost vines are replaced by newly grown vines the very next day.}} Learnset Leveling Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= |15|75|20|Normal}} |15|75|20|Normal}} |20|100|20|Grass}} |20|100|20|Grass}} |35|100|10|Grass}} TMs/HMs Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation III= Sprites |rbspr=RB 114 front.png |yspr=Y 114 front.png |grnspr=GR 114 front.png |Iback=Tangela1Back.png |gldspr=G 114 front.png |gldsprs=TangelaGs.png |slvspr=S 114 front.png |slvsprs=TangelaSilvs.png |cryspr=C 114 front.gif |crysprs=C 114 front.gif |IIback=Tangela2back.png |IIbacks=Tangela2backs.png |rbysapspr=RS 114 front.png |rbysapsprs=TangelaRSs.png |emeraldspr=E 114 front.gif |emeraldsprs=TangelaEs.gif |frlgspr=FRLG 114 front.png |frlgsprs=TangelaFRLGs.png |IIIback=Tangela3back.png |IIIbacks=Tangela3backs.png |dpspr=DP 114 front.png |dpsprs=TangelaDPs.png |ptspr=Pt 114 front.png |ptsprs=TangelaPlats.png |hgssspr=HGSS 114 front.png |hgsssprs=TangelaHGSSs.png |IVback=Tangela4back.png |IVbacks=Tangela4backs.png |bwspr=Tangela BW.gif |bwsprs=Shiny Tangela BW.gif |Vback=Tangela BW Back.gif |Vbacks=Shiny Tangela BW Back.gif |xyspr=Tangela XY.gif }} Trivia *Despite having vines, it couldn't learn Vine Whip in Red and Blue, though it could in Pokémon Yellow. *Tangela was the only pure type Pokémon in Generation I. *Tangela's original name was Meduza which was inspired by the Greek monster, Medusa. Medusa was a woman with numerous vine-like snakes as hair with the ability to turn anyone that made eye contact with her to stone. *Tangela is the first pure type Pokémon in the National Pokédex. *Tangela is the only non-generation II Pokémon that evolves only when knowing Ancient Power. **It is also the only one that isn't captured by a main character in the Sinnoh Series. Gallery 114Tangela_OS_anime.png 114Tangela_OS_anime_2.png 114Tangela_AG_anime.png 114Tangela_Dream.png 114Tangela_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokemon that evolve when they learn a move